Super Tails (Classic Sonic's world)
Super Tails is a transformation that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the Super State of Miles "Tails" Prower, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance When transformed into Super Tails, Tails' physical traits remain unchanged, except for the yellow-orange parts of his fur, which gain a pulsating bright glow. Also, any fast movement he makes leaves after-images. Overview In the Encore Mode of Sonic Mania Plus, Tails and his comrades assumed their respective Super States in Titanic Monarch Zone with the Classic Emeralds in order to escape a space-time rift created by the Phantom Ruby. While escaping, they knocked Eggman into the rift. .]] In Sonic Mania, and its expansion Sonic Mania Plus, Tails can become Super Tails after the player collects all seven Classic Emeralds. To transform into Super Tails during an Act, the player must press / / in midair while holding at least fifty Rings (prior to Sonic Mania version 1.03, the player had to press the jump button in midair while not equipped with the Flame Shield, Lightning Shield or Water Shield). After transforming however, the player's Ring count will begin decreasing by one every second; if the Ring count hits zero, Tails will revert back to normal. In gameplay Super Tails possesses invincibility, increased running and flying speed, and an enhanced jump for as long as the transformation lasts. By using Level Select to enter the Egg Reverie Zone as Tails, the player can play as Super Tails against the Phantom King and Klepto Mobile. In this Zone, Super Tails starts out with fifty Rings. More Rings can obtained throughout the boss battle to compensate for the player's decreasing Ring count. Should Tails de-transform here however, the player will lose a life. Also worth noting is that Super Tails will lose ten Rings whenever he is hit by the Phantom King's attacks. In the Egg Reverie Zone though, Super Tails gains additional abilities: by pressing the jump button during a Spin Jump, Super Tails is able to take flight (without using Fly) until he touches the ground. Also, by pressing the jump button while in flight, Super Tails will burst forward with instantaneous speed while the screen flashes, consuming five Rings in the process. Powers and abilities Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Tails accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Each Emerald can float on its own power, but anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Chaos Emeralds" will be granted unlimited energy." As Super Tails, Tails' innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones. He can therefore both run and fly faster and jump higher than he can in his regular form. Like the traditional Super State, Tails gains new abilities in this form too, including high-speed run-flight without having to use his twin tails and virtual invulnerability to harm. Like in his natural state, Super Tails can utilize the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. Due to Tails being in a Super State, this technique's power is greatly amplified as a result. With it, Super Tails can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in its usage, Super Tails can utilize variants of the Spin Attack, including the Spin Dash and Spin Jump. Weaknesses Super Tails can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will also put him at risk of disappearing entirely.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! Continuous use of your super form will cause you to disappear! Get back to the Colony!" See also *Super Tails References